The Sum Of Us
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Jeff has met A guy, Greg (John Polson), who is clearly attracted tons of Jeff. Greg has difficulty dealing with the easy relationship between Harry and Jeff while he is quietly closeted from his quite homophobic more father. He rejects Jeff and of leaves one evening after one too many wave meant interrupt ion by the match making Harry. Greg's parents soon find out that Greg is gay when he goes ton the Sydney Mardi grass and he is lakes on TV by his mother and homophobic more father. Harry meets A woman (Joyce, played by Deborah Kennedy) via A computer dating service. After they have had A few DATEs, Harry bring to Joyce home tons meet Jeff. Joyce is shocked ton realise that emergency only is Jeff gay but that - into ago eyes - Harry of “encourages it.” Disgusted, she rejects Harry. On ago departure, Harry has A substantial stroke. With Harry confined tons of A wheel chair and unable ton speak, Jeff is required ton take care OF him, while trying ton convince his Greg that he and Jeff have A future more together. english Spoiler warning Jeff has met a guy, Greg (John Polson), who is clearly attracted to Jeff. Greg has difficulty dealing with the easy relationship between Harry and Jeff while he is still closeted from his quite homophobic father. He rejects Jeff and leaves one evening after one too many well-meant interruptions by the match-making Harry. Greg's parents soon find out that Greg is gay when he goes to the Sydney Mardi Gras and he is seen on TV by his mother and homophobic father. Harry meets a woman (Joyce, played by Deborah Kennedy) via a computer dating service. After they have had a few dates, Harry brings Joyce home to meet Jeff. Joyce is shocked to realise that not only is Jeff gay but that - in her eyes - Harry "encourages it." Disgusted, she rejects Harry. On her departure, Harry has a massive stroke. With Harry confined to a wheel-chair and unable to speak, Jeff is required to take care of him, while trying to convince his Greg that he and Jeff have a future together. français Jeff a rencontré un type, Greg (John Polson), qui est clairement attiré à Jeff. Greg a la difficulté traiter le rapport facile entre Harry et Jeff tandis qu'il est toujours closeted de son père tout à fait homophobic. Il rejette Jeff et laisse à une soirée après une un trop grand nombre des interruptions bien-signifiées par le Harry de match-fabrication. Les parents de Greg découvrent bientôt que Greg est gai quand il va au mardi gras de Sydney et il est vu sur la TV par sa mère et père homophobic. Harry rencontre une femme (Joyce, joué par Deborah Kennedy) par l'intermédiaire d'un ordinateur datant le service. Après qu'ils aient eu quelques dates, Harry apporte la maison de Joyce pour rencontrer Jeff. Joyce est choqué réalise qui est non seulement le gay de Jeff mais qui - dans elle des yeux - Harry « l'encourage. » Dégoûtée, elle rejette Harry. Sur son départ, Harry a une course massive. Le Harry étant confiné à un fauteuil roulant et incapable de parler, Jeff est requis de prendre soin de lui, tout en essayant de convaincre son Greg que lui et Jeff ont un futur ensemble. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Australian Film Institute' 1994 **Bestes angepasstes Drehbuch / Best Screenplay, Adapted / Le meilleur scénario, Adapté: David Stevens *'Cleveland International Film Festival' 1995 **Bester Film / Best Film / le meilleur film: Geoff Burton, Kevin Dowling *'Montréal World Film Festival' 1994 **Bestes Drehbuch / Best Screenplay / Le meilleur scénario: David Stevens Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:007.jpg Tommy-76 - 22.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **english article Kategorie:1994 Kategorie:Australien_-_Australia_-_Australie